


Short Stories

by jujymikey



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Creepy Damian, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujymikey/pseuds/jujymikey
Summary: A buch of short stories mostly revolving around Tim Drake.





	1. Energy Stickers

**Author's Note:**

> Energy Stickers
> 
> A story about the gwyneth paltrow’s energy stickers. Tim had been extra tired lately and Bart wanted to help him out. He had heard about these stickers that give you energy so he got a whole bunch and stuck them all over Tim.

The familiar T shape of the titan tower came into view as Conner got closer to Jump city. It was Friday and Conner couldn't have gotten out of school faster without using his powers. He couldn't wait to spend to spend the entire weekend with his friends. Conner landed on the roof of the tower and he looked out over the city. Jump city was the exact opposite of Smallvile, it was a large city full of skyscrapers and life. It was loud from all the people and traffic. The city used to be overwhelming when Conner had first discovered his super hearing. Conner went inside the tower looking to see if any of the other titans were there. The tower seemed pretty empty, so Conner went and checked the computer room where Tim usually hangs out in. Sure enough the little bird was sitting in the large computer chair. There was something off about him, the lights were off so it was hard to see him, but with the light of the computer Conner could see circles all over his skin. Conner flipped the lights on. Tim hissed out and glared at him, “Why would you do that?!”   
“Dude, what is all over you?” Conner asked as he frown to keep himself from smiling. Tim was covered with what looked like stickers. The ‘stickers’ had images of peace signs, unicorns, rainbows, hearts and basically everything that is the opposite of the big bad Red Robin.   
“I have no idea. Bart stuck them all over me and every time I try to take them off,” Tim pulled one of the unicorn ‘stickers’ off of his left cheek. As soon as he pulled it off his face, a blur of orange and red and then a sticker with a flower appears on his cheek. “He puts a new stick in its place. I just decided to leave them alone, until Bart explains what's doing.”   
Conner burst out laughing, seeing Tim looking like that was funny enough, but with Bart coming in and making sure the stickers stayed on his face, Conner couldn't keep in the laughter in anymore.   
“It's not that funny, Kon.” Tim said, his voice was firm, but Conner could tell he was trying really hard not to smile.  
“You know it is!” Tears were prickling his eyes, Conner’s laughter became louder.   
“What are you two doing?” Cassie asked as she walked into the room. She started to laugh when she saw Tim.   
“Bart keeps putting stickers on me.” Tim answered, because Conner was laughing too hard to answer.  
“Why?” Cassie asked after she caught her breath.   
“Why don’t you ask him?” Tim let out a sigh, he just wanted to get his work done before the weekend was over.  
“Bart! Where are you?!” Cassie yelled, which caused Tim jumped. There was no reaction at first, but then there was a flash and Bart was standing in the room.   
“Hey Conner! When did you get here?” Bart said smiling like he wasn’t doing anything.   
“I just got here.” Conner said, he had finally stopped laughing. “But no one cares about that. What are you doing to Tim?”   
“Well, Tim has been super tired lately, because he never sleeps, then I saw an advertisement for stickers that give people energy, so I bought a bunch of them an stuck them on Tim to give him energy. You’re welcome. You two can have some too.” Bart stuck a sticker on Conner’s forehead and a sticker on Cassie’s nose and then ran away back to whatever he had been doing before. Conner and Cassie started to laugh again as Tim rested his head on the computer desk, knowing that he wasn’t going to get any work done.


	2. It's the house telling you to close your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim alone in his house letting his imagination get the best of him. 
> 
> Low-key what I’m going through right now. I wrote most of this at two in the morning and it is not betaed.

Four nights have passed since I’ve been able to sleep at night. My parents have left me alone in this large empty house, to go on a archeological dig. I’m not a child, I’m fifteen, but I still don’t like being alone in this house. For being so empty the house is often very noisy. The floors and walls creak with the change in temperature. The furnace goes tap, tap, tap before it turns on. And when it turns on, the blinds brush and scrape against everything in their grasp. When the noises start, my imagination starts going wild at all the possibilities of what could be making the noises.   
Did someone break into my house? Were they there the whole time waiting to jump out at night? Did I even lock the doors? Did someone just walk into my house?   
I know that the thoughts do not make sense, but when it’s five in the morning and I’ve only gotten three hours of sleep, the thoughts make too much sense not to be true. The thoughts make me so petrified, I can’t move. So I just lay in bed and pray that not none of it is real. It gets bad when I have to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. When the sun comes up at eight o’clock, I gather all of my courage and check all around my house to make sure that I’m still alone.   
During the day the house is eerily quiet. I turn on the tv or play music on my phone to chase the quiet away. Sometimes I think the quiet is worse than the noise. If there is noise I will at least I will know when they are coming. Anytime I have to open the door, to check the mail or take the trash out, I have to check the door several times during the day to make sure that I locked it. I’ve been keeping the light on and a large knife next to my bed. They helped the second night.   
There has been a lot of noise coming from the basement, most likely from the old furnace or perhaps it’s the wind, but my imagination tells me it is a person that is down there waiting for to fall asleep before emerging. I want to go down and reassure myself that there is no one down there, but I can’t even get myself to open the door. So I have put a large box in front of the basement door. If anyone tries to get out of the basement they will have to move the box, which will make a lot of noise. The problem is that I don’t know how much noise I will hear from my room. So every creak or rumble in the night, I think it’s someone pushing the box to get out of the basement.   
I try to watch tv until I fall asleep, but then I can’t hear if someone approaches my room. So I stay up trying to read until I fall asleep. Every time I get close to falling asleep a new noise makes me wide awake again. Each night I get less and less sleep. When it’s already two thirty in the morning, should I just stay awake until eight? I don’t know how much longer I can go without sleep. I kinda wish that someone would come into my room, so I’d know that I’m not crazy. If they killed me, the this nightmare would be over.   
I’m going to become nocturnal tomorrow. I can sleep better during the day, because the neighbors would hear if someone tries to kill me. At night they might sleep right through my screams for help. I just have to survive until Wednesday, when my parents are going to be home.   
I don’t think I can survive, maybe Bruce will let me stay at his house. His house his big and old as well, but it’s nowhere near as empty as mine. Not with all the people staying there. The thought having people that would protect you around makes me feel even lonelier than before. I wonder if they’d let me stay there with them.   
During the day I pass out for short periods of time without even realizing it, the nocturnal plan is going better than I could have hoped. At night I stay up playing videos games, reading and watching tv shows and movies. But the noises don’t stop because I’m awake. Now the sounds from the tv are starting to startle me too. Then suddenly I hear knocking. My heart stops as I pause what I was doing. Part of me hopes it’s my parents home early, even though they have a key and wouldn’t need to knock. I sit as still as I can, wondering if I should go out and see what is making that noise, or not to move at all. The video I was playing is still on and making noise, so if it’s a person knocking, they will know someone is hear whether I move or not. So I slowly get up, grab my knife and my phone and slowly open the door to my room. All of the lights in my house are still on, making this a little less scary. My legs start to shake as I walk down the stairs. I pause in front of the front door, my heart pounding out of my chest. I shouldn’t be as scared as I am. If it was a normal day I could take anything that is behind the door. But right now, with only hours of sleep in me, I know that I wouldn’t be able to reach fast enough to even a D class villain.   
That’s no reason to let yourself get scared. I was trained by Batman and have fought against monsters that would give the average person would have nightmares for life from. I can open a face whatever is behind this stupid door.   
I let out the breath that I’ve been holding and open the door. I almost want to cry with relief when I see Dick standing in front of me with a big grin on his face.   
“Hey Babybird. Alfred wanted me to come over and check on you. He also wants you to come over for dinner, so he knows that you’re eating something healthy.” Dick says, he doesn’t say anything about the knife in my hand, but I know that he noticed it. I’m frozen for a second, unsure of how I should respond. I really want to leave this creepy house to go have dinner with Alfred and Dick and whoever else is around. But I also don’t want Dick to think that I’m so weak that I’m afraid of being by myself.   
“T-thanks Dick, I’ll keep that in mind.” I try to return Dick’s smile, hoping it doesn’t look forced.   
“You know, if you aren’t doing anything right now, it’s not too late to go get some dinner now.” Dick says casually, but I think he’s already guessed what’s been going on.  
“Well, uh..that would be fine, I guess.” I say, glad that I was able to not seem as eager as I really am.  
“Great! Why don’t you go put the knife away and then we’ll go.” Dick nods towards the knife, with a smile still on his face. My face gets hot as I hastily run and through the knife into a drawer and then follow Dick to his motorcycle. I hold onto Dick’s back, it’s warm and nice. I can’t remember the last time I had hugged someone. It feels so nice, I have a hard time focusing. One second we’re leaving my driveway the next second we’ve arrived at the manor. Alfred doesn’t greet us when he enter the manor, he’s in the kitchen already cooking some food for us. I don’t know if Dick texted him, or if Alfred is just magic. I head toward the dining area, when Dick grabs my arm and pulls me towards the main living room.  
“We should watch a movie while we eat.” Dick says as he drags me away. I don’t mind it, my legs are becoming heavy as we walk. My legs give out before we get to the living room, but luckily Dick caught me before I hit the ground.  
“Woah Timmy, careful there.” Dick puts his arm around me to support me. It doesn’t take us long to get to the couch in the living room. Dick helps me get onto the couch and I sprawl out on it. My eyelids are so heavy I wonder how I’ve been keeping them open up till this point.  
“Goodnight Babybird.” Dick chuckles and he places a kiss on my forehead. I let out a content sigh as I give into the sleep that eluded me for the past few days.


	3. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super creepy fic about Damian kidnapping Dick in an au where Alfred died, Bruce left and Damian went crazy.

A door slamming wakes Dick up. Dick lifts his head off of the dirty mattress he’s sleeping on. He can hear someone walking down the stairs that lead to the room Dick is in. The door to the room unlocks and someone enters the room. Dick can’t see who it is, because of the blindfold over his eyes. But Dick doesn’t have to see to know who it is.   
“Ahh you are awake Grayson.” It’s Damian. His captor. Dick shivers at the sound of his voice. Dick can hear Damian walking closer to him. Damian grabs the chain attached to the collar around Dick’s neck. He pulls on the chain until Dick is in a sitting position. He grasps Dick’s face, Dick does his best not to pull away from him. Damian gently slides the blindfold down his face so the it rests on his neck. Dick winces, being attacked by the bright light on the ceiling. Once his eyes have adjusted he can see that Damian is wearing his Batman outfit. It's still so strange for Dick to see him in it. At least his the cowl off so Dick can see his face.  
“How are you feeling this morning my pet? Are you hungry?” Damian asks, Dick cringes at being called Damian’s pet. It wasn’t that long ago when Dick would help Damian take care of his cat and dog. Now Dick is the one Damian takes care of.   
“I am.” Dick says his voice is raspy from lack of talking. Damian is the only one he talks to now, but he only comes around twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night. Dick has no idea what he does during the rest of the day. Dick, being chained up in a small empty room, he can’t do anything, except wait for Damian to come back.   
“Good. I have brought you some sandwiches for you. Peanut butter and jelly. Your favorite, my pet.” Damian let’s go of Dick’s face and puts a bag into Dick’s hands. Damian usually only brings sandwiches, cereal and other things that aren’t hard to make. Damian has never been a good cook even when he was younger. None of the Robins ever needed to know how to cook with Alfred around. But now that he’s not…   
“I’ve also brought you some water.” Damian puts a bottle in Dick’s hand as well. He then sits onto mattress next to Dick as Dick opens the bag and pulls out a sandwich. The crust has been cut off just like Dick likes it. Jason used to make fun of him for liking not liking the crust. He’d always call Dick a kid for it. Dick’s heart hurts when he thinks of his family, it makes him lose his appetite. But he eats the sandwich anyways, because he knows Damian won’t let him eat again until tomorrow morning. Damian reaches over and starts rubbing Dick’s back.  
“Damian… please stop…” Dick says after he finishes his sandwich.   
“What is wrong my pet?” Damian asks moves his hands up to pet his hair.  
“This.. this is wrong. Please Damian it doesn’t have to be this way.” Dick says softly, ducks his head away from Damian’s touch.   
“We go through this everyday. You know it is pointless. Do not make me angry.” Damian growls causing Dick to flinch. He knows he won’t win, but he can’t give up. He hasn’t lost his will to Damian yet.   
“Damian, you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to keep me locked up. I won’t leave you..” Dick says and leans against Damian.  
“That’s what they always say.” Damian pushes Dick away and stands up. “You are mine. I won’t give you a chance to escape.” Damian starts to leave. Dick lunges forward and grabs Damian’s leg.   
“Please Damian! Don’t you care about me? We used to be the greatest together…” Dick cries, tears stream down his face. His heart hurts so much for the angry little bird he used to know. He used to fight alongside. He was his Robin to his Batman. But after Alfred died, none of them were the same. He didn’t notice that Damian was going down a bad path. He should have known. Dick starts to sob, “I’m sorry I was there for you then. But I’m here now! I won’t abandon you! Even after what you did, I still won’t leave you!”  
“I know that you are lying just to try to get away. Now let go of me, pet. Or I will have to resort to punishment.” Damian yells, but Dick doesn’t let go.   
“I know that the little Robin I love is still in there. The Robin that I used to sit up with when he would say that couldn’t sleep, but I know that he had just woken up a nightmare. I didn’t plush you to talk, because I knew he didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to be with someone. You were afraid, but I was there for you. I was there for you when you were afraid that no one would accept you. I was there for you when you first got to Gotham and you were so angry at everything. I that you are still angry. Angry at life. Angry at Bruce for leaving. Angry at Alfred for dying. Angry at yourself… But I’m still here. I won’t leave you.” Dick says between sobs.  
“Of course you aren’t leaving. And I won’t be leaving you either. We’ll both just stay here together” Damian kisses Dick’s forehead.   
“You don’t stay here! You leave me alone all the time!” Dick yells, he can’t calm himself.  
“You know I have work to be done. But I always come back.” Damian rubs Dick’s neck.   
“I’d come back too. I promise.” Dick sobs.  
“I know you won’t. You are the one that is angry with me.” Damian voice becomes harder and he tightly grips Dick’s neck. Dick swallows a lump in his throat as he thinks about the things that Damian has done.  
After Alfred died, Bruce left to Gotham without telling anyone. Jason was convinced he was dead, but Dick knew that he wasn’t. Bruce always like to disappear, not just Gordon. It didn’t take long for the bat kids to find Bruce. He was in Europe with Catwoman… and his new son Terry. He had started a new family without them. Dick was not sure if it was this that broke Damian. Dick knows that it hurt him, he can’t imagine how Damian must have felt. It wasn’t long after the found Bruce’s new family that Damian attacked his team of titans. Dick’s not entirely sure why he attacked them, he was busy feeling sorry for himself. But the attack ended up with Damian cutting Kory’s arm off, blinding Raven, maiming Jon and killing Aqualad, Kid Flash and Beast Boy. Superman was pissed, but Dick never got to see what Damian did to him. Dick guesses that Damian killed him too, but if he did it was after Damian locked Dick up. The worst part that Dick did see was Damian killing Tim. He knew that Damian had tried to kill Tim before, but Dick thought that they both had gotten past that. Dick was confronting Damian about attacking and killing half his team. Jason and Tim were there with him. They all started arguing. The next thing he knew Damian had cut Tim’s head off. It all went so fast. Dick doesn’t know what he could have done to stop him. After that Damian locked Dick up. Dick doesn’t know if Jason is ok. Or Bruce has come back, or even knows what has happened.   
“I’m not angry with you..” Dick says weakly, even though Damian has hurt people, killed people that Dick loved, he can’t blame Damian for his actions. “It wasn’t your fault. I should have been there for you.. you’re too young for this..”   
“Don’t blame yourself. I knew what I was doing. It is better without them and soon you’ll be able to see that, you just need some time.” Damian stands up, Dick falls to the floor. “Don’t worry, my pet. I will give you plenty of time.” Damian walks out of the room, leaving Dick crying by himself.


	4. Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random TimSteph fluff

Red Robin aka Tim Drake punches the last of the jerks trying to mug a woman walking to her house alone at night. The woman had gotten away safely when Red Robin and Batgirl showed up to help. Tim would have preferred that she would have stayed and gave her testimony to the cops, but he’s not going to chase the poor lady down, she’s had a hard enough night.  
“Do you want to hang out after Patrol?” Batgirl aka Stephanie asks as she ties up one of the other muggers.  
“I can't I have cases to finish.” Tim replies and starts to go through a mental list of all things he had to do. Solve the Penguin case, get coffee, find who's been stealing all of the paper clips at Wayne Enterprise, get more coffee, finish buying things for college, that's a whole list on its own, figure out who’s been selling fear gas on the streets-  
“You can bring the case fills over to my house and I can help you with it.” Stephanie interrupts Tim’s mental list.  
“I don't-” Tim tries to object, but Stephanie is relentless.  
“Or we could hang out at your place and your brothers could make fun of you the whole time.”  
“Steph-” Tim knows that that could only end with blood.  
“Either way we're hanging out, so with would you prefer?” Steph crosses her arms and waits for Tim’s response.  
“...All right, fine we'll hang out at your house.” Tim sighs, knows that he isn't getting out of hanging out with Steph, It’s not that he doesn't want to hang out with Steph, it's just that he has so much to do and working with Steph around is impossible.  
“Great! My mom will be at work, so it'll be just you and I.” Stephanie kisses Tim on his cheek.  
“You and me, grammar Steph.” Tim says with a smirk and Steph shoves him. She smirks back at him and then grapples off to a nearby building, Tim chases after her.  
She has a head start on him, but Tim has been playing rooftop tag since he started as Robin. He used to play with Dick all the time. He easily catches up to her, he pulls her cape and she falls backwards onto her butt.  
“Tag.” Tim says as he gently pat Steph on her cowled head. He then races ahead and grapples to the next building. He loves the feeling of the chase. It’s been so long since he’s played this game. Now that Tim thinks about it, he can’t remember the last time he had time to play game. Or any fun really. Unless you count filling out paperwork, he has fun doing that sometimes.  
“Tag!!” Steph shouts as she slaps Tim’s back causing him to lose his balance. He catches himself just in time to stop himself from tumbling down the slanted room of Steph’s house. “I win!” Steph says with a triumphant smiles and swings into her bedroom. Tim can’t help but laugh as he follows her in.


	5. Puppy Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Au is based off of the Hound Au by LectorEl. 
> 
> In this Au, Ra’s from pre-52 universe has been trying to get Tim to work with for years, but Tim claims that he will never join him. Ra’s come up with a new idea, he creates a time machine to go back in time and raise Tim to be his Hound. A Hound is Ra’s right hand man, as well his bodyguard. So Ra’s kidnaps Tim he was a baby and trains him to become his hound. But before Tim can become Ra’s hound, he has to be a puppy first. 
> 
> Ra’s isn’t a pedophile, Tim isn’t in any danger. Ra’s wants Tim strictly for his mind. But Ra’s is still creepy.  
> Ra's starts out wanting to be strict to Tim, but Tim is so small and cute, that he can't help, but be soft with Tim. 
> 
> (Side note: is it Ra’s Hound or Ra’s’s Hound????)

Puppy (Tim) is four almost five.

Butterflies flutter in Puppy’s stomach as he is lead by his nanny (well after that night she would no longer be his nanny) down a long corridor. Tonight would be the first night he would be able to sleep in Master Ra’s room, he is so excited he just wants to race down the corridor to his new room. But he knows that he’d get in trouble if he did that. He will miss the nursery and his nanny, but moving into Master Ra’s room, his nanny said that he’ll be one step closer to becoming Master Ra’s Hound. Puppy isn’t sure what a ‘Hound’ is, but his nanny said that it is a great achievement to become a hound. So Puppy wants to become Hound as soon as he can. At the end of the long corridor are two large doors, his nanny pauses in front of them.  
“This is Master Ra’s room.” His nanny tells him in a whispered voice. Puppy nods and stares up at the large doors. There are large dragons carved into the doors. His nanny knows on the large doors, they wait in silence before they hear a voice say in Arabic,  
*Come in.*  
Puppy doesn’t know Arabic very well, English is his first language, but he can understand what the person said. His nanny pulls open on of the doors and gestures for Puppy to walk in. The room is larger than any other bedroom he has seen. It seems especially large, because there isn’t a lot in the room. There’s a desk against a wall, with papers all over it and a large bed in the middle of the room. There’s a nightstand on the right side of the bed and a large chest at the front of the bed. There is a window seat close to the desk with fancy pillows and blankets on it. Sitting on the large bed is a man Puppy recognizes as Master Ra’s al Ghul. He has visited Puppy several times in the nursery and he has also seen him at the few dinners and parties Puppy was allowed to attend. He looks different though, he isn’t in he fancy green robes and cape, instead he’s wearing silver silk pajamas. Master Ra’s looks at Puppy for a moment, then turns his attention to Puppy’s nanny and says, *Leave.*  
She nods and leaves the room without a sound. Even the door closing behind her is silent. When the nanny is gone, Master Ra’s turns his attention back onto a Puppy.  
“Come.” Ra’s says in English and motions with his hand. Puppy slowly walks over to him. The large room and Ra’s tone has caused Puppy’s excitement to turn into fear. Once he is in front of Ra’s, Ra’s reaches out and brushes Puppy’s hair out of his eyes.  
“Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you as long as you be good.” Ra’s says in a surprisingly gentle voice, it calms Puppy down a little, “How old are you?”  
“Almost five, Master Ra’s.” Puppy says softly.  
“Hmm. You are growing very fast.” Ra’s says and continues to pet Puppy’s hair. Puppy leans into the touch.  
“Thank you Master Ra’s.”  
“You’re welcome.” Ra’s smiles at him. Then he pulls his hand away and his face turns serious, “The rules here a simple. You are to follow me around all day, except when it is time for you training. You will have a new teacher for your training. You are to wake up when I wake up. The first few days I will wake you up, but after that, you must wake up on your own. You are to only talk when spoken to and will expect to sit still for long periods of time. If you break any of these rules you will be severely punished. Do you have any questions?”  
“Umm… What do I do if I have to use the toilet?” Puppy asks and looks down at his socked feet.  
“Through that door is a bathroom.” Ra’s points to a door next to the nightstand. “I trust you can use the bathroom by yourself?”  
“Yes, Master Ra’s.” Puppy nods.  
“Anymore questions?”  
Puppy looks over at the large bed and then back at Ra’s, “Do I get to sleep in your bed with you?” Puppy asks hopefully. He’s only gotten to sleep in the same bed with his nanny once when he was sick. He really like having someone that close to him, but it could get his nanny killed, so he never asked her to do it again.  
“No. You will sleep over there.” Ra’s points at the window seat with pillows and blankets.  
“Oh… ok.” Puppy does his best to hide his disappointment, but does a bad job.  
“Since you understand, you should go to bed it’s getting late.” Ra’s says, Puppy nods and walks over the window seat. It’s a little high for him, but he manages to get up onto it without too much trouble. It’s a lot comfier than it looks, but not as comfortable as his bed in the nursery. Ra’s gets into his own bed and turns off the light.  
“Good night, Master Ra’s.” Puppy says and is followed by a yawn.  
“Good night, Puppy.” Ra’s replies with amusement in his voice.  
Puppy closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep. But he’s too excited thinking about all of the new things he’s going to be able to do tomorrow. He really wants to talk to Ra’s, but knows that he’ll get in trouble if he wakes Ra’s. Puppy’s starts to wonder what kind of punishment Ra’s would give him. When he did something wrong in the nursery, he’d usually get a spanking or a meal taken away. But his nanny had told him that he had gone extra good now that he’s not in the nursery, because the punishments won’t be as easy. One of guards had told him once after he asked them about leaving, that he had been whipped so badly before that a chunk of his back was ripped off and now he has an indent in his back. Puppy shivers, he doesn’t want to have an indent in his back or even get whipped at all. He starts thinking of all the stories he’s heard from various guards and people talking about different punishments from being starved for days to getting an arm chopped off. Puppy’s eyes become wet, he doesn’t know how hard tomorrow will be, he often got into trouble in the nursery, he is bound to get in trouble while being with Ra’s. What would Ra’s do if Puppy made too many mistakes? Would he chop his arm off? Or maybe he’d skip the arm and just chop off his head. Puppy’s stomach starts to turn at the thoughts. Then he felt bile rise in his throat and then out of his mouth. Sweat drips down Puppy’s face as he’s realized what he’s done. He has puked all over the bed. He starts to shake, it’s only the first night and he’s already done something bad. He stares at the puke unsure of what to do. He can’t clean it himself, he doesn’t know how and if he did, it’d definitely wake Ra’s up. He could just try to ignore it, but Ra’s would be furious in the morning. Or he could wake Ra’s up and tell him what happened. That is his least favorite option, but it’s the one that makes the most sense. So Puppy slowly gets out of the bed, careful not to get puke on himself and he walks over to Ra’s bed. He stands beside his bed for a while, before he finally gets enough courage to whisper, “Master Ra’s..?”  
No response. He gently pokes Ra’s back and whispers, “Master Ra’s?”  
Ra’s shifts in the bed and then rolls over to face Puppy.  
“Puppy..? What’s wrong?”  
“I...I um…” Puppy shuffle his feet.  
“You don’t have go to the bathroom do you? You said you could do that by yourself.” Ra’s narrows his eyes at him, which makes Puppy even more nervous.  
“No it’s not that… it’s just… I...puked.” Puppy says in a tiny voice.  
“You… what?” Ra’s voice is flat and sounds annoyed.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to. It just came out..” Puppy says he’s trying to not cry, but sobs are slipping out. Ra’s lets out a sigh and turns on the light.  
“Where’d you puke?”  
“In bed…” Puppy points at the window seat.  
“Of course.” Ra’s groans. He gets out of bed and over to the door. Puppy watches him, worried that he’s going to make him leave, or call a guard in to punish him. He brings in one of the guards and Puppy’s blood freezes and lets out a small hiccup.  
“Take the blankets and the cushion and clean them.” Ra’s orders the guard.  
“Yes, Master Ra’s.” The guards says and gathers up the the bedding and cushion and leaves the room, not even sparing Puppy a glance. When he leaves Ra’s turns to Puppy. Puppy stares up at him, tears leak down his face. Ra’s walks over and kneels down in front of him.  
“Since it’s your first night and I know that you’re scared, I won’t punish you.” Ra’s says, his voice and face are soft.  
“R-really?” Puppy asks with a sob.  
“Really.”  
“Th-thank you, M-master Ra’s.” Puppy gives him a small smile, “I-I promise I won’t do it again.”  
“See that you don’t. Now let's get you cleaned up.” Ra’s leads Puppy to the bathroom. He wets a washcloth in the sink, then wipes Puppy’s face. “There we go, all clean now.”  
“Thank you, Master Ra’s.” Puppy smiles up at Ra’s. Ra’s smiles back him and then walks back out of the room. Puppy follows close behind him. Ra’s stands by his bed and then turns is attention to Puppy. Puppy stares up at him with his large blue eyes. Ra’s lets out a sigh and Puppy tilts his head.  
“Since you bed is dirty, I will allow you to sleep in my bed.” Ra’s pulls back the covers back and Puppy excitedly climbs into the bed. Ra’s climbs and lays next him. Puppy curls up next to him and quickly falls asleep.


End file.
